Dimension Shifting
The ability to change targets physical dimensions. Sub-power of Dimensional Manipulation and Personal Dimension. Also Called * Flipping * Foldabody (My Hero Academia) Capabilities User can manipulate the physical dimensions of themselves, other people or objects, changing the targets dimensions between 0-D, 1-D, 2-D, 3-D, and 4-D, making them incredibly difficult to catch or confine. Universal Differences Dimension Shifting differs from Dimensional Travel, as shifting involves changing target's existence through the physical dimensions of the present world, while traveling is to displace target to other worlds (also known as "alternate dimensions"). Because of this, shifting into fourth-dimensional differs from teleportation, as taking on a 4-D form simply grants them an extra "physical" dimension to move through. The target's incorporeal form is still bound to the 3-D world, unable to instantly shift from one location to another, and can be affected by other 4-D obstacles; in short, they only partially shift themselves out of the 3-D world. Teleportation is to remove target from the entirety of the 3-D world completely (physical and incorporeal), and then move through the higher dimension to relocate them. Of course, it is possible an actual teleporter (only one known person) to possess both shifting and teleportation based on the 4th dimension. Applications * 5-dimensional and higher: Target that enters and traverse the fifth dimension blend and share a link with unified relativity, potentially blending the fundamental forces of reality together. This also enables them a form of Space-Time or Dimensional Mimicry to better enable the free traversal of the infinite multitude of lower or higher dimensions and reality as fifth dimension is really the spacetime fabric. Unlike the fourth dimension, target can move along 4D axis as easily as moving from point A-E, enabling the user to shorten the world in order to get from place to place faster. * 4-dimensional: Target has an extra physical dimension to move through. As a result, they cannot be bound by three dimensional objects just as a 3d being cannot be bound by a 2d object. The target is undetectable by any means when not within our three dimensional space, may have extremely increased lung capacity and can alter how three dimensional beings perceive them. Dimensional Slicing can be achieved by shifting through the third and fourth dimensions like a saw. * 3-dimensional: Target is no different than a non-user. They are not flat and are still bound to the usual three dimensions. * 2-dimensional: Target becomes completely flat. Target's sides are incredibly sharp and can cause severe "paper-cuts." Subjects may also be able to be folded for storage, or into "origami-esque" forms. Subjects can fit through virtually any space, and because of an extreme lack of size, may have Supernatural Durability despite their lack of weight. Target may be light enough to float in the air. * 1-dimensional: Subjects becomes a thin, nearly invisible line. Subjects could be very flexible, and easily avoid attacks. They can fit through absolutely any crack or hole no matter how small and again may have Supernatural Durability. * 0-dimensional: Subjects becomes a spec of matter of infinitesimal size. If they still possess any weight at all then they are Invulnerable, and without Micro Vision, they are completely invisible and even so may still be indistinguishable from any other subatomic particle. Associations *Dimensional Manipulation *Higher-Dimensional Manipulation *Personal Dimension Limitations * 0-dimensional subjects are rendered completely immobile. * Living creatures that have been made 1-dimensional are forced to inch around instead of walk. * Because of their greatly decreased weight, 2-dimensional subjects may be easily swept away by the wind. * 2-dimensional people or below may have a decreased lung capacity, making it easier to suffocate and render them unconscious but only if there is enough time to hold them down. * May be limited in time before returning to the natural dimension. * Simple 4-dimensional shifting does not allow the user to teleport. Known Users Gallery File:Mr_mxyzptlk_earth_one_whos_who.jpg|Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) is known to possess and often abuse this power, shifting between the 3rd and 5th dimensions. File:Folded_Man_2D.png|The Folded Man (DC Comics) becoming 2-D, flattening himself onto the wall, rendering him very difficult to capture... File:Folded_Man_2D_Offensive.png|...and offensively, wrapping around his target and using his fingers as paper-thin sharp blades... File:Folded_Man_4D.png|...and becoming 4-D, becoming unbound by physical obstacles and intangible to attacks. File:Lea_Corben_Shifting_Dimensions.png|Lea Corben (DC Comics) is capable of changing through between the 2nd, 3rd and 4th dimensions, and can even fold up through the 3rd to draw gigantic energies from the 4th. File:Old_Bessie's_Dimensional_Drift.gif|Old Bessie (Futurama) performing a Dimensional Drift, entering the 4th dimension and, once, escape the 2nd dimension. Obito kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to shift himself to and back from his personal 4th dimension and the 3rd dimension, his limit of consecutive use being five minutes. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) using the Dimension Blade to shift herself to the 4th dimension and back, and can remain in the extra dimension for 40 seconds consecutively. File:Paper_Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Paper Mario) can become two-dimension as paper and back to the third, achieving a plethora of effects such as dodging attacks slipping through cracks. File:Dimentio.png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) can shift the dimension of himself or others, including flipping them into his personal 4th dimension, the Dimension D. File:Prometheans.jpg|The Prometheans (Valiant Entertainment) are a 5th dimensional suicide life unencumbered by dimensional boundarie's, allowing them to move along the 4th dimension on multiple axes as we do through the third... File:Promethean_Timewalker.gif|...when Neela Sethi was modified with their technology, she gained their ability to traverse time and space like 3-D individuals walk through air. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers